Mi relato con ella
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una Historia donde Naruto narra su vida junto a Hinata su esposa y el nacimiento de sus hijos Boruto y Himawari , espero les guste.


_**Bien les presento mi primera historia de Naruto espero les guste y sea del agrado a las fans del Naruhina...  
**_

* * *

_**Mi relato con ella.  
ººººº**_

A pasado ya un tiempo, he comprendido después de tantos años que ella siempre estuvo junto a mi incluso cuando no la podía ver, siempre estuve segado por el amor de alguien más uno que nunca me correspondió pero jamás me di cuenta de quien realmente estaba destinada a estar junto a mí,

Después del caos vivido durante la misión de rescate de Hanabi comprendí que realmente me gusta Hinata y por eso he decidido de buen a vez corresponder a sus sentimientos antes de que alguien más venga y la intente llevar de nuevo lejos de mí,

Ha pasado un tiempo y me he decidido casar con ella, tuvimos una bonita ceremonia aunque antes de eso no fue fácil convencer a su padre Hiashi a quien no estaba dispuesto alejarse de su hija al menos de que fuera alguien más, pero después de ver que iba enserio y decidido a hacer feliz su hija termino aceptando y así pudimos tener una ceremonia,

Nos mudamos juntos a una casa muy elegante y grande a la igual donde Hinata había vivido toda su infancia, realmente soy feliz de poder estar junto a ella ahora todos los días y sentir su amor incluso con una tierna sonrisa cada mañana…

Hoy por hoy Hinata se encuentra esperando a nuestro primer hijo realmente soy feliz de poder saber seré padre junto a una maravillosa esposa quien seguro será una excelente madre para él, así como yo un padre para el a quien jamás le faltare…

-Naruto…aquí estabas- _entrando a la sala y llegar al sofá donde estaba recostado_-

-Hinata que haces de pie -_parándose y acercarse a ella_\- el doctor dijo necesitabas estar en reposo-

-si pero quería venir a buscarte- _sonriendo_-

-te duele algo acaso o tenías algo que pedirme-

-no yo solamente quería estar junto a ti-

-bien entonces siéntate junto a mi vamos-

-claro-

Hinata es muy hermosa, incluso con esa barriguita es muy hermosa, me gusta mucho abrazarme a ella incluso pegar mi rostro suavemente contra su vientre y escuchar el latir del corazón de nuestro hijo a quien no tarda por nacer…

-Hinata…yo estoy feliz- _mientras se colocaba frete a ella para abrazar su vientre y pegar la mejilla-_

-¿eso porque?-

-soy feliz de estar contigo y saber formare junto a ti una familia-

-yo igual veras seremos excelentes padres-

-sabes Hinata a veces me aterra creer que no podre estar con el-

-descuida ahora no son tiempo difíciles como antes, -_llevando una d su manos a la cabeza de Naruto- estoy _segura podrás tomarlo de la mano cundo nazca y cuidar del hasta que pueda andar por su cuenta y protegerlo, serás un excelente padre Naruto-

-muchas gracias Hinata-

Cuando me pongo a pensar que no conocí a mis padres y jamás los tuve y solo tengo un leve recuerdo de ellos durante la guerra, a veces pienso que me hubiera gustado tenerlos junto a mí, cuando más me sumerjo en la idea pienso en los días que estaba solo y no puedo ni desear lo mismo para mi futuro hijo…

Al estar así en el vientre de Hinata me pregunto si así es el calor de una madre, el cual ella no pudo brindarme al fallecer por salvarme al igual que mi padre, cuando recuerdo toda esa soledad que me rodeo desde el día que nací me suelto a llorar inconscientemente...

-calma Naruto, te prometo siempre estaremos juntos para él y yo siempre estaré junto a ti toda mi vida-

Hinata es muy amable, soy feliz de haberme casado con ella, de haberla conocido, soy feliz de poder estar ahora con ella, me alegra sea mi esposa y la madre para nuestro hijo, me gustaría mucho que mi madre, mi padre, jiraiya-sensei ,Neji las personas importantes tanto para mí como Hinata estuvieran ,pero supongo que no se puede debido a las muchas guerras, solo espero que mi hijo no tenga que enfrentar ningún peligro o perdida y para eso estaré yo ,para cuidarla…

Ese día nos fuimos a dormir pronto, pero durante la madrugada ella sintió mucho dolor, nuestro hijo estaba por nacer así que nos dimos prisa para ir al hospital de Konoha, al llegar ella rápido fue atendida, yo espere por mucho tiempo fuera estaba ansioso quería entrar a verla y saber si estaba bien, hasta que escuche el llanto de un bebé mi hijo, poco después salió una enfermera con él en brazos cubierto con una frazada y me lo entrego…

-puede pasar junto a su esposa-

-claro-

Lleve con Hinata a nuestro hijo a quien al tomarlo lo recostó junto a ella, realmente yo estaba feliz incluso ella, algunas lágrimas salían pero era de felicidad por ver a nuestro hijo incluso mantenía una sonrisa en los labios par a ambos…

\- Boruto por fin podemos conocerte, Naruto, él está bien cierto-

-claro es un niño muy sano-

-que bien, realmente soy feliz al poder darte un hijo y ser juntos una familia cono siempre fue mi sueño, estar junto a ti siempre-

-veras que seremos buenos padres para el-

-sí, estoy segura de eso-

Ese día paso y a tres años después ella de nuevo estaba en el hospital, ahora había dado a luz a nuestra hija, mientras yo esperaba con Boruto fuera yo realmente estaba nerviosos aunque al estar descuidado Boruto se encargaba de tráeme a la realidad con alguna travesura, poco después pudimos entra a la habitación donde estaba junto a ahora con nuestra hija Himawari recostada a un lado de ella…

-Boruto mira tu hermana Himawari a nacido, serás un gran hermano mayor y cuidaras de ella cierto-

-sí, cuidare de ella mamá-

-que buen niño-

-estas bien Hinata-

-sí, soy feliz de tener una gran familia contigo y de cuidar de nuestros dos hijos, Naruto, te amo-

-también te amo Hinata-

Tan solo 5 años y ahora somos una familia, soy feliz de tenerla como esposa y tener dos niños con ella, un niño travieso Boruto pero obediente y una linda hija juguetona Himawari que siempre está junto a su madre o a mí para que juguemos con ella,

Después de pasar algunos muchos años solo sin el calor de una familia, por fin llega esa sensación de estabilidad que alguna vez soñé, sé que podre ser un padre para ellos y el esposo que Hinata desea por siempre, así es como termina todo bien para todos.

* * *

**Espero fuera del agrado este pequeño Onetshot que hago de la pareja, asi como el primero, de muchos, espero  
gracias a los que leyenron el fic...**

MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~


End file.
